


Thief

by Speechless_since_1998



Series: Jackson brothers [4]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Exy (All For The Game), Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Brothers, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Not Canon Compliant, Percy Jackson References, Percy Jackson is a Mess, Percy is a Dork, Pre-Relationship, Self-Pity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998
Summary: Hardships often prepare ordinary people for an extraordinary destiny.(C.S. Lewis)[...]When Percy turned to put the ice cream down, a kid with a black hoodie and a hood covering his face passed by. Andrew saw him reach out and take something out of Percy's trouser pocket. When the thief came close to him, Andrew took him by the arm."Let me go," the thief yelled."First, give back to Percy what you took.""I didn't take anything.""What is going on?" Percy intervened.Andrew beckoned to him the boy in the sweatshirt, "He stole your wallet."-------------“I didn't know what else to do. I don't have someone to go to, my mother was the only family I had  - the thief defended himself - I'm lucky I'm not dead yet. Do you know how many monsters attacked me? Only yesterday, I had to avoid becoming a cyclops' dinner. "“You can't continue like this, ”Percy said worriedly."And what other choice do I have?" he growled.“Camp Half-Blood. You will be safe there ... sorry, what's your name? ""Kevin. Kevin Day. "
Relationships: Kevin Day & Andrew Minyard, Kevin Day & Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson & Andrew Minyard
Series: Jackson brothers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881403
Comments: 12
Kudos: 94





	Thief

  
"Percy, do you want to hurry?" Andrew said impatiently.

They had been in front of the freezers for half an hour: Percy rummaging through in search of ice cream, and he still didn't seem to have found what he wanted.  
  
"One minute, I can't find the blue ice cream."   
  
"There is no blue ice cream."   
  
"Smurf ice cream exists! I want it."  
  
"You can't find it in a grocery store!"  
  
“You underestimate my power! Hey, I found something!"  
  
From the freezer, Percy pulled a tub of oddly blue ice cream. The demigod looked at it better, “It's not smurf ice cream. It's vanilla ice cream that expired in 2001. Man, it's been here a long time. "

“Put it back and let's go. We can find smurf ice cream elsewhere. "  
  
When Percy turned to put the ice cream down, a kid with a black hoodie and a hood covering his face passed by. Andrew saw him reach out and take something out of Percy's trouser pocket. When the thief came close to him, Andrew took him by the arm.   
  
"Let me go," the thief yelled.  
  
"First, give back to Percy what you took."  
  
"I didn't take anything."  
  
"What is going on?" Percy intervened.   
  
Andrew beckoned to him the boy in the sweatshirt, "He stole your wallet."   
  
"It's not true!"  
  
"Show what you have in your pocket, idiot."   
  
Andrew felt the air gather around them, but paid no attention to it. He repeated, "Come on. I don't have all day."  
  
"You are wrong ..." the thief and showed him the contents of the pocket. Inside was Percy's wallet.  
  
“I knew it! - Andrew growled, taking his wallet - Did you think I was stupid? You did it right in front of me, you idiot! "  
  
The little boy widened his eyes, "How ... you ... you shouldn't ..."  
  
Percy's laughter interrupted him.  
"Nice trick with the Mist - Percy complimented the thief - You would have been fine if you hadn't tried to rob us. Where did you learn it?"  
  
The thief was a little older than Andrew, had short black hair, and the number 2 tattooed under his eye. He stared at the two warily, seeming reluctant to speak.  
  
"My best friend taught me this at the Nest - he finally said - She thought it could be useful in deceiving my enemies."  
  
"What is the Nest? - Percy asked - Sounds like the name of a strange cult."   
  
The other hesitated, "It is... it _was_ my home. When my mother died, Tetsuji Moriyama adopted me. Tetsuji said he was mum's friend, and that he would take care of me. "  
  
"Let me guess: it didn't happen that way."   
  
"Tetsuji wasn't an affectionate person, but he cared for me - he said, as if trying to justify his former guardian - But one day, the General arrived with some kids..."  
  
"The General?" Percy repeated, his expression suddenly serious.  
  
"He and Tetsuji talked privately for a few hours - the twelve-year-old continued - When he left, Tetsuji told us that Greek Gods were real, and some of us were their children. He said that my father is a god, probably. From there it all got worse. Tetsuji began to wake us up at dawn, and most of the time, we were busy practicing running, hand-to-hand combat, even learning how to use a weapon. We didn't understand what was going on, but none of us dared to ask. And who tried to protest ... there was Tetsuji's stick waiting for him. Everything was regulated according to strict rules. I soon realized that this was no longer a home. It had become a training camp. "

  
Angry, Percy said, "The General wanted soldiers for Cronus. This Tetsuji must have made a deal with the General. What did the General promise him?"  
  
"I don't know. But knowing Tetsuji ... I think the General promised him that he would become more powerful than his brother, Lord Kengo."  
  
"Lord? Is he some kind of noble?"  
  
"No, he is a Japanese mafia boss."  
  
Andrew frowned. Monsters, gods, and Titans were not enough. Now the mob was in on it? What the hell was wrong with the life of these two?  
"Oh, okay" was Percy's only reply, bored, as if, after all, he’d been through, a mob boss wasn’t a big deal.  
  
"Don't you have anything else to say?" Andrew asked him.  
"Aren't you worried?"  
  
"When your life is in danger 24/7, you've literally gone to and fro from the underworld, you've faced and defeated millennia-old gods and creatures and your life and destiny are tied to a poem in verse, things like a Japanese mafia boss end up looking too simple. "  
  
"Do you think a mafia boss is simple?"  
  
"Do you know what my father would do to someone like Lord Kengo?" Percy asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"It's better this way. You don't have the age to know certain things."  
  
Turning to the other boy, Percy said, "So ... I guess your story isn't over. Why do you have a number tattooed on your face?"  
  
"I was the second-best warrior in the Nest - the boy made a grimace - That's not true, I was the best. Riko knew this and he hated me for it. "  
  
"Who is Riko?"  
  
"Tetsuji's nephew. He lives with his uncle because the Moriyama family has a strict second-child policy. One of the boys at the Nest once said that Lord Kengo actually wanted to get rid of his bastard son. Riko ripped out his tongue. "  
  
"Psychopath," Andrew commented.  
  
“Yeah… he doesn't like being reminded that he's not a real Moriyama. Not even Riko knows who his divine parent is. Lord Kengo sent him to live with Tetsuji a few days after his birth."  
  
Such a thing would make anyone mildly problematic. Andrew himself had been placed in foster care shortly after birth and was not totally okay.  
But this Riko wasn't just problematic. To get a person's tongue out, you had to be a goddamn psycho.  
But there was something else that bothered Andrew, "You said the Nest was your home. Does that mean you ran away? "  
  
"Yes, I did it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
“Riko broke my hand - he revealed, showing his right hand. The fingers were crooked and swollen, the wrist had an ugly purple color - I had beaten him again during training, and Riko couldn't stand it. Without my right hand, I cannot use the sword. In practice, it is a death sentence. "  
  
"A death sentence?"  
  
“The Nest is full of monsters. The General sent them to check that Tetsuji kept his side of the deal. He occasionally uses them to train us. If one of us gets caught unprepared, they show no mercy. I didn't want to die, so I ran away. "  
  
"How did you do it?"   
  
"Thea helped me."   
  
"Thea?"  
  
“She is my best friend - the thief said, blushing slightly - Her mother is Hecate. She used magic to hide me from monsters and suggested all possible escape routes from the Nest. Thea knew I couldn't stay, not with my hand reduced like this. "  
  
"She was brave," Percy said.  
"Now, where is your friend?"  
  
“She had to stay at the Nest and prevent anyone noticing my absence. I don't know if Tetsuji found out that she helped me ... "  
  
“Hey, don't worry. Your friend Is a smart girl. I'm sure she's fine, ” Percy reassured him, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Andrew found it odd to comfort a guy who had just tried to rob and deceive them, but Percy undoubtedly had a bigger heart than his. One day someone will take advantage of it.  
  
"How long have you lived in the streets?" the son of Poseidon asked.  
  
“About six months. I had a few drachmae when I ran away, but I ran out of all the money. "  
  
"So you thought the solution was to become a thief," Andrew commented critically.   
“I didn't know what else to do. I don't have someone to go to, my mother was the only family I had - the thief defended himself - I'm lucky I'm not dead yet. Do you know how many monsters attacked me? Only yesterday, I had to avoid becoming a cyclops' dinner. "   
  
“You can't continue like this, ”Percy said worriedly.  
  
"And what other choice do I have?" he growled.  
  
“Camp Half-Blood. You will be safe there ... sorry, what's your name? "  
  
"Kevin. Kevin Day. "  
  
“Well, Kevin. Give me five minutes to pay for our stuff, and I will contact Chiron. He will send someone to get you to the Camp."  
  
Kevin looked startled, “Do you really think they're going to want me? Even if I'm from the Nest? "  
  
“You don't belong there anymore. Camp Half-Blood will be your new home. "  
  
Andrew wrinkled his nose. That guy could lie. He could be a spy of the Titans or a monster disguised as a demigod. It could have happened! But Percy saw a little boy in trouble and wanted to help him. Andrew hoped Percy would not regret his decision. 

**Author's Note:**

> \- Kevin Day : 12 years old  
> Riko Moriyama: 14 years old  
> Thea Muldani: 12 years old.
> 
> -English isn't my first language, so I'm sorry for any errors.


End file.
